Doncaster Ravers FC
Club History Doncaster Ravers FC were established in Season 7 under thier previous name - Semsi's Allstars. They enjoyed 5 back to back promotions, culminating in a rise to Division 3 Group 2.The name change came in Season 14 after the club was taken over by a fan group known as The Raving Looney Brigade. Stadium The home stadium is named The Asylum The stadium has a capacity of 28,000, and the following facilities: Facility Level VIP Facilities 3 Merchandise Store 3 Merchandise Stand 6 Restaurant 6 Fast Food 6 Sausages 6 Doncaster Ravers FC - First Team Squad Goalkeepers Davy Sandbach Gary Kemp Defenders Adam Pardow Anthony Townsend Les George Dale Rawlings John Croft David Thatcher Midfielders Robert Hitchcock Ethan Dagan Lars Nielsen Ronnie Jones Aiken Cole Djalma Oliveira Forwards Thomas Temmerman Borys Dmytrychenko Gary Fowler James Mancienne Season Finishes Season Awards Season 15 Top Scorer 10 - George Murphy - OML 6 - Sean Ball - FC 6 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 6 - Ralph Clarke - FC Most Assists 4 - George Murphy - OML 4 - Povl Larsen - LB 4 - Ivalio Hristov - DMC Highest Rating 6.18 - Steve Potter - DMC 5.92 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 5.83 -Povl Larsen - LB Most Games Played 33 - Mohamed Hosny - GK 33 - George Murphy - OML 32 - Sean Ball - FC Most Bookings 10 - Gary Comms - DC 10 - Ivalio Hristov - DMC 6 - Burt Mills - DC Season 16 Top Scorers 7 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 7 - Danny Kerr - FC 6 - Alberto Hugo Córdoba - MC Most Assists 8 - Povl Larsen - DL 7 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 4 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML Highest Rating 6.23 - Steve Potter - DMC 5.71 - Povl Larsen - DL 5.62 - William Coms - OMR Most Games Played 33 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 32 - David Tugwell - DC 31 - Gatis Krūze - GK 31 - Steve Potter - DMC Most Bookings 13 - Burt Mills - DR 10 - David Tugwell - DC 6 - William Coms - OMR Season 17 Top Scorer 9 - Danny Kerr- FC 8 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML 6 - Fehmi Murat - OMC Most Assists 7 - William Coms - OMR 6 - Adam Pardow - DL 6 - Fehmi Murat - OMC Highest Rating 6.16 - Adam Pardow - DL 6.09 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 6.08 - Danny Kerr - FC Most Games Played 34 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 33 - David Tugwell - DC 33 - Guy Mauger - DMC Most Bookings 10 - Adam Pardow - DL 8 - David Tugwell - DC 8 - Mark English - DR Season 18 Top Scorer 10 - Devontae Ackman - OMR 5 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 5 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML Most Assists 11 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML 6 - Devontae Ackman - OMR 6 - Adam Pardow - DL Highest Rating 7.24 - Devontae Ackman - OMR 6.09 - Rob Rooney - MC 5.88 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML Most Games Played 34 - Silvester Miller - GK 34 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML 33 - Adam Pardow - DL Most Bookings 10 - Adam Pardow - DL 9 - Steve Potter - DC 9 - David Tugwell - DC Season 19 Top Scorer 7 - James Mancienne - FC 6 - Devontae Ackman - OMR 6 - Aiken Cole - OMC Most Assists 6 - Devontae Ackman - OMR 6 - Ethan Dagan - DMC 5 - James Mancienne - FC Highest Rating 6.25 - Devontae Ackman - OMR 5.93 - Robert Hitchcock - OML 5.86 - Rob Rooney - MC Most Games Played 31 - Silvester Miller - GK 31 - Les George - DC 30 - Ethan Dagan - DMC 30 - James Mancienne - FC 30 - Adam Pardow - DL Most Bookings 12 - Adam Pardow - DL 7 - John Croft - DR 6 - Les George - DC Season 20 Top Scorer 18 - Antonio Allende- FC 14 - Gary Fowler - FC 7 - Aiken Cole - OMC 7 - Thomas Temmerman - OML Most Assists 11 - Aiken Cole - OMC 9 - Ethan Dagan - DMC 7 - John Croft - DR Highest Rating 7.55 - Thomas Temmerman - OML 6.50 - Mavis Marsh - DL 6.28 - Ethan Dagan - DMC Most Games Played 31 - Gary Fowler- FC/OMR 31 - John Croft - DR 30 - Les George - DC Most Bookings 8 - Les George - DC 7 - John Croft - DR 6 - Adam Pardow - DL Season 21 Top Scorer 13 - Aiken Cole - OMC 10 - Borys Dmytrychenko - FC 8 - Djalma Oliveira - OMR Most Assists 11 - Aiken Cole - OMC 11 - Robert Hitchcock - OML 7 - Djalma Oliveira - OM11 Highest Rating 6.65 - Djalma Oliveira - OMR 6.39 - Aiken Cole - OMC 6.16 - Thomas Temmerman - FC Most Games Played 33 - Aiken Cole - OMC 32 - Les George - DC 32 - Silvester Miller - GK Most Bookings 11 - Ethan Dagan - DMC 9 - John Croft - DR 7 - Adam Pardow - DL Doncaster Ravers Youth Squad Goalkeepers Anthony Prior Defenders William Moody Brian Channon Sean Baird Les Stacy James Ward Ardley Speed Roddy Gallagher John Stone Alexander Thornton Edgar Smith Midfielders Alan Eastwood Rob Miller Robert Avery Amadeu Mota Mladen Yakimov John Stevens Will Potter Zeng Kun Harold Ross Mark Parker Kang ZongXian Maurice Stanley Bobby Macquaig Ian Townsend Aurel Dobrescu Antony Mullen Forwards Erich Veermets Richard Lisý Gustaw Sosnowski Rich Davies Ian Johnson Transfer Records Bought * 1 - Ethan Dagan from Tundja for 298,555,166 - Season 19 * 2 - Djalma Oliveira from Hillsong United F.C for 237,237,070 - Season 21 * 3 - Lars Nielsen from Poo Fc for 167,171,005 - Season 21 * 4 - Martin Jensen from AGF for 149,184,468 - Season 19 * 5 - Michal štěpař from FC Ruzove for 137,435,599 - Season 19 * 6 - Silvester Miller from FK Hunters for 134,488,894 - Season 17 * 7 - Davy Sandbach from ONIX for 131,554,000 - Season 21 * 8 - Amadeu Mota from Team666 for 121,840,308 - Season 21 * 9 - Ove Petersen from RKS MAINE for 119,007,732 - Season 19 * 10 - Devontae Ackman from AlbanianUSA for 118,868,584 - Season 18 Sold * 1 - Harry Kegan for 600,000,001 to Kirkham Fc - Season 19 * 2 - Luke Noble for 225,500,002 to FC New Jack City - Season 17 * 3 - Jack Yates for 156,000,002 to the young crazed peelings - Season 15 * 4 - Fernando Montemayor for 138,462,021 to Defensor Los Andes - Season 21 * 5 - Clinton Maddison for 131,396,912 to ManchesterUnited FootballClub - Season 19 * 6 - Alberto Preciado for 130,000,000 to Di Battaglia Spirito - Season 19 * 7 - Michal Stepar for 126,447,814 to Inter Meedo - Season 21 * 8 - Rob Rooney for 125,000,000 to AFC Pollard - Season 21 * 9 - Ishmael Willo for 112,543,713 to F.C.HILVE - Season 18 * 10 - Augusto Cruz for 112,461,908 to AC Dublin City - Season 20 Other Records *Biggest League Victory - 6-0 vs 兄弟联队 - Season 20 *Biggest League Defeat - 0-5 vs just like chelsea - Season 15 *Record Attendance (league) - 27,988 against 兄弟联队 - Season 20 *Record Attendance (cup) - 25,707 against Barnsley of 1912 - Season 19 Club Legends Sean Cutler DC GP -204 G - 6 A - 5 MoM - 15 Car - 57 Av Rating - 5.59 Alessandro Monorla OMR GP - 167 G - 39 A - 64 MoM - 8 Car - 21 Av Rating - 5.34 Soong Yangcheng DC GP - 150 G - 3 A - 7 MoM - 10 Car - 6 Av Rating - 5.67 Gary Coms D CR GP - 206 G - 1 A - 15 MoM - 4 Car - 64 Av Rating - 5.33 Ralph Clark FC GP - 217 G - 89 A - 18 MoM - 4 Car - 11 Av Rating - 5.12 Alberto Hugo Cordoba MC GP - 162 G - 28 A - 33 MoM - 10 Car - 14 Av Rating - 5.41 Ozzy Harper DR GP - 167 G - 0 A - 8 MoM - 5 Car - 33 Av Rating - 5.16 Flag Collection Countries flags of opponent clubs in friendly matches. Flags of players that play or have played for the club: Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs Category:Yorkshire Teams